A phonecall
by crazyChick7
Summary: Before the pilot. Sam gets into trouble at college. He rings him. DEAN TO THE RESCUE!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i own nothin.

this has probably been done before but aww well. AU before the pilot. REALLY SHORT FIRST CHAPTER!!!

1

Kendra?

Nah, I dismiss. Jennifer? Uh-uh. Rebecca? No!

The woman chatting away on the bar stool beside me is happily oblvious to the fact that I've no idea what she's saying or what her

name is. Not that that will stop me, but it is nice to know. I know that she did tell me her name when she introduced herself about an

hour ago. But that was over four beers ago. My cell phone vibrates in my pocket. I don't hear the ringtone over the strains of the

bad country music blaring out of the jukebox in the corner. It's probably just my dad. And I do not need to, or want to talk to him

right now.

He'd been on my case lately. Apparently I've been drinking too much. Huh! When does he care about how much I drink? You can

never have too much alcohol.

Sighing, I take the phone out of my pocket when it stops vibrating. Signalling to the girl that I'd be back soon I walk out of the bar,

swaying unsteadily, to get away from the noise. Dialling my voicemail, it indicates I'vegot another message. I tap a few buttons and

my fathers voice fills my ear. He sounds surprisingly concerned. He's probably just overcompensating.

"Dean, Where are you? Are you drinking? Tell me where you are, I am coming to see you. I think you've a problem. I know it's

been difficult since-"

I angrily slam the phone closed. I don't need to hear the rest of the message. I know what he is going to say. He is going to start

talking about him. About Sammy. The image of the last time I'd seen my little brother, over one year ago, comes unbidden into my

mind. His face twisted in anger at dad.

_Was he angry at me too? Did I do something wrong?_

The little voice, the one that asked too many awkward questions that I could not answer and the one I had spent the past year trying

to silence, spoke up. Trembling, I closed my eyes I try to reassure myself. Nothing comes. No confident voice telling myself that I

was a good brother. No confident voice telling myself that he was safe and happy. Nothing. I was alone. Standing in the alley, beside

the overflowing dumpster I finally realised the true meaning of the word. Alone: to be without friends, loved ones, hopes, beliefs or

dreams.

The phone rings again. Jumping out of my reverie, I answer it expecting to hear my dad. Instead I hear a voice I wasn't expecting.

One I hadn't heard in over a year.

"Sammy?"

"Dean!" He sounds panicked. "Thank God! I didn't know if you still would have this number, (he doesn't know that I've kept this

phone safe one every hunt in case he needed to contact me)"

"What's the matter Sammy? What's going on?"

"DEAN!" There is a rustling sounds and a lot of knocks and thumps. I sounds as though the phone is being wrestled out of his hand.

"Dean you have to help!"

And just like that, the call cuts out.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i own nothing.

chapter 2

The roar of the Impalas engine is the only sound that can be heard as I slam my foot to the floor. Dropping my hand to the passenger

seat I try Sams number again. It rings and rings. No-one ever answers. Adrenalin courses through me. Sammy needs me! It drowns

everything else out for me. All the self pity, all the guilt and all the anger. Seventeen years of instinct take over. My brother has asked

me for help. The three hundred miles between us will not stop me. I'll get to him. And fix the problem.

Picking up the phone, I dial a different number.

"Dean?"

"Dad-"

"Are you okay? What's the matter?"

My voice rises to a snarl. "It's Sammy. He's in trouble. He called me tonight."

There's a pause. The landscape blurs as I am driving so fast.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"WHAT?"

"Sammy's at school," John elaborated, "He's safe there. It's been over a year. I know you miss him-"

I slam on the brakes, avoiding a car in front slowing down to turn left. Im thrown forward, stopped only by my seatbelt. I curse.

Only when I get back up to five gear I put the phone back to my ear.

"I KNOW I MISS HIM! He's in trouble! We have to help him!"

"How much have you had to drink tonight son?"

"I dunno," My answer is slightly tinged with guilt. I know that I shouldn't be driving but Sammy called me. He asked me for help. I

am not going to ignore that.

"Is it not possible that you-" He stops, supposedly listening to the horn blaring at me as I cut off a blue toyota.

"Are you driving Dean?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Dean I want you to pull over now."

"Dad! Samm-"

"NOW!"

Theres a blinding flash of light. A crunching of metal on metal. The sound of Johns faraway voice screaming his name. Pain and then

nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i don't own anything.

This is another short chapter. Sorry.

Chapter 3

BRRRRRRRRR!

Mumbling, Sam Winchester reaches sleepily for his cell phone on his bureau.

"Mmh?"

"Sammy?"

This voice makes Sam sit up properly. It's someone whom he hasn't heard from in a year and a half. Not that he doesn't think about them every other second of every day.

"Dad? What's the matter?Are you okay? Is it Dean?"

"How-"

Sam cuts him off, checking the clock on the wall. "3am calls are never good." He gets up out of bed and pads to the kitchen, not bothering to turn on the light in his apartment. "So, what's wrong?"

Sam sits on a chair, still for a second before springing up again nervously.

"Sammy. Son-"

Sam recognises the tone. Sympathy. All of his half-formed thoughts and fears, _why is his dad ringing him now considering how they left things, where is Dean?, _come in a rush overwhelming him.

"Dad, don't say it," he begs, eyes brimming. His heart is pounding.

"I'm sorry Sammy. Dean...Dean...Dean's dead."

Two words, that's all it is. That's all it takes to bring Sam Winchesters world crashing down around his ears. He crys openly, shaking in fear.

"He was alone," John is continuing mournfully, "He died alone."

Sam feels hollow. He knows he should feel something. Grief. Guilt, anger or pain. He should feel something. But he doesn't.

"When?"

"An hour ago Sammy. He died an hour ago, alone and afraid."

"Dean wouldn't have been afraid," Sam insists stubbornly, "Dean isn't scared of anything."

"Sam! Stop it!"

"What? I'm just saying-"

"Well don't just say! I don't have time for this Sam-"

"Oh I am sorry," Sams rising to Johns baiting but he doesn't care. "But I am part of this family!"

Sam hears John growl, "Don't even start me-"

There's silence for a minute. Sams rushing about, jumping into a clean pair of jeans and grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Where is he?" Sam asks finally. He's made a decision. He wants to be with Dean. His big brother. One last time.

He's grabbing a jacket and running out of the door. He's on the landing of his second floor apartment. The lights are dimmed. He's running quickly across the hall with his arms full. The scene blurs as his eyes brim.

It takes only one second. Sam's running. His keys slips and Sam reaches down to pick them. At the top of the stairs, he overbalances. Topples over the edge, scrabbles uselessly for the rail, misses and falls through

the air. He lands with a dull thud and is still. He doesn't hear the soft chuckle of John Winchester over the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

I know I am trapped, even before I open my eyes. I can feel the crushing weight of the metal pinning me down. I struggle, trying to gain a little edgeway, then I can try to wriggle

out of the wreck that was once a car. I loved that car. Surprisingly, it doesn't bother me to see it like this. All I can think about is getting to Sam. The fact that my little brother

needs me is blinding me to everything. It's blinding me to logic. And, probably the pain, that has come with the crash that is my fault. Looking around I am relived to see that no-

one else seems to be hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with that. Knowing I deliberately endangered someone elses life. Mine? I don't hold it in that high an esteem. I lie within the

twisted pile of metal, just off the road, that used to be a car and wait. I have no chance of getting out of the car. I am only human. As frustrating as it seems, I will just

have to wait for someone to drive along and help me. Sammy's may be in a whole heap of trouble but I cannot get to him. I can only hope dad takes me seriously and goes to

Paulo Alto to check on him.

"HELP!" I yell into the darkness. Sighing, I save my strength and begin the long wait for a set of headlights to pierce the inky darkness. This isn't an easy thing. I am not the most

patient of people.

When Sam Winchester wakes, he knows that he is in a hospital. The smell of the disinfectant registers long before the hospital room does. He knows he is not alone. The erson

sitting in the seat beside his bed is not his girlfriend, as he expects, but his father. The sight of the man, whom he hasn't seen in over a year, rams home the harsh reality. Dad is

here because I'm the only family that he has left. Dad's here because Dean's dead. The rooms blurs as his eyes swim with tears. Sam isn't sure of how long he's cying before his

dad whispers to him.

"Hey hey Sam. It's alright. Your safe now. You are safe."

Sam doesn't feel safe. He feels afraid. Afraid for Dean. Afraid for himself. What was he supposed to do without Dean. How was he even supposed to contemplate something

like that.

"What happened Sam? What did it? What hurt you?"

This confuses Sam. He frowns. "What are you talking about?

"Dean said you called him tonight-"

"I didn't" Sam insists. "The first time I heard from either of you was when you called me tonight."

His dads expression hardens. "I didn't call you Sam," There is a steely note in his voice.

"You did!" Sam insists,"You called me to tell me that-" Sam breaks off, unable to continue.

JOhn is silent for a second. "What did I tell you?"

"That Dean's dead." His voice is barely a whisper. John gasps. The only reaction he gives to the news. "Dean's not dead."

Hope blossoms within Sam, "He's not?" He's afraid to believe.

"I think he's in trouble though. He was panicked when I spoke to him. He was convinced you were in trouble. The call cut out and I haven't been able to reach him since. That

was last night. I came here, hoping he'd show."

Sam doesn't say anything. He absorbs the news. It isn't good. If Dean though he was in touble, his brother would be here with him as soon as he could. His absence did not bode

well. A knot tightens in his stomach.

"DAd," he asks tentavily, "What's going on?"

"My guess is something's trying to get at you boys. It's playing on both your fears. It's using them against you."


End file.
